The Brotherhood
by hotdxfan
Summary: Two Gangs one city! One common enemy makes both gangs forced to work together to find the killer of one of their members! Can they help each other or be enemies forever
1. Main Characters

The

Brotherhood

Main Characters

The Brood

Hunter-Leader of the Brood, Owner of the Chamber

Shawn Michaels- Co-owner of the Chamber

Edge- Bartender and ex-con

CM Punk-Money handler

Randy Orton-Drug handler

John Cena-Drug handler

Kofi Kingston-Drug handler

R-Truth-Bartender

Kane-Bodyguard

The Undertaker-Bodyguard

Ladies of the Brood

Stephanie- Boyfriend Hunter

Lita- Boyfriend Edge

Kelly - Boyfriend Cm Punk, Brother Shawn, Zach, and Hunter

Rebecca –Boyfriend Shawn Michaels

Michelle- Boyfriend Undertaker

Samantha- Boyfriend Randy Orton

Lizzie- Boyfriend John Cena

Non-member

**Zach Ryder- Hunter, Shawn, and Kelly's baby brother**

The Skulls

Sheamus- Leader of the Skulls, Owner of the Underground

Booker T- Co-Owner of the Underground

Christian- Drug Handler

Evan Bourne- Drug Handler

Miz-Bartender

Cody Rhodes-Drug Handler

Ted Dibiase- Bartender

Rey Mysterio-Money Handler

Big Show- Body Guard

Mark Henry-Body Guard

Ladies of the skulls

Eve- Boyfriend Evan Bourne

Brie-Boyfriend Cody Rhodes

Nikki- Boyfriend Ted Dibiase

Layla- Boyfriend Rey Mysterio

Maryse-Boyfriend Miz

Beth-Boyfriend Sheamus

Sharmell- Boyfriend Booker T

Natalya-Boyfriend Christian


	2. Intro

Summary: This is the story of two gangs from two different sides of town who meet for the first time. Even though they have learned to hate each other, one tragedy brings them together when one of their members is shot and killed. No one knows who the shooter is, so they all must work together to find this killer or they each will be the next target.

**Note: Names in bold print are the members of the gangs. And each the wrestlers belong to wwe and Vince McMahon and other characters own themselves.**

Introduction: Manhattan is the city where you have to fight to survive and I know exactly what that means. Hi my name is Hunter Hemsley I am 26 years old and I am the owner of the toughest club in town called the Chamber and leader of a gang called The Brood. My gang, are a group of misunderstood guys that just want to make money and live to see the age of thirty. Before I introduce everyone let me tell you something about me. I have two brothers Shawn who is my twin and also co-owner of the Chamber, if it matters I'm older by five minutes and Zach who is our baby brother he's sixteen and wants to join the gang but we won't let him. He thinks he is ready but he's just too young and we don't want him to get hurt. Oh I forgot we have a sister name Kelly she's 31 and is very over protective of us especially Zach.

You see our parents died when we were sixteen and Kelly being the oldest, didn't won't us in foster care so she quit school to take care of us. Zach was only six at the time and barely remembers what happens. He use to have nightmares about that night and wakes up screaming but he's gotten better. He's now a junior in high school and very smart just his mouth gets him in trouble a lot. I guess he gets that from us.

We live in our parent's old house; our grandmother gave the house to Kelly in her will because she trusted her more than me and Shawn. That was okay the house has five bedrooms with two baths and it's pretty big so we each have or privacy. Now let me introduce you to the others. The guy sitting beside me is my brother **Shawn **and part owner of the Chamber and my twin brother. Yeah I know what you thinking how are we, twins, right? Well we're fraternal twins which, means we don't look exactly alike but we do finish each other sentences sometimes. Now the blond over by the bar is our older sister **Kelly** and the guy with all the tattoos is her boyfriend Phil Brooks but we call him **Punk**, he is also our money handler which means all the money we make through the club goes through him. The bartenders that they're talking to is, **Ron** and Adam Copland but we call him **Edge or Ace** he answers to either one. Edge is also one of our ex-cons who just got out of jail for good behavior for a crime he didn't do. Now the big scary guys standing by the door are our bodyguards for the club Glen Jacobs but we call him **Kane** and **Mark Calloway** but we call him **Taker**. Now last but not least the three guys sitting across from us are our drug handlers **John, Randy, and Kofi.**

The group of ladies that just walked through the door is known as the Broads also known as the ladies of the Brood. Introducing the red head who is Amy Dumas aka Lita, walking behind her is the beautiful **Lizzie, Stephanie, Michelle, Samantha, and Rebecca**. "Hey you mess with me you gonna get hurt bro!" yelled a young blonde. Oh I forgot the dick head yelling outside is my baby brother Zach. I guess I can tell you who the girls belong to. Lita is Edge's girlfriend, Elizabeth also known as Lizzie is John's girlfriend, Michelle is Mark's girlfriend, Samantha is Randy's, Rebecca is Shawn's and the pretty brunette Stephanie is my girlfriend. Besides running the club, we handle the selling and dropping off of the drugs on our side of town. We do the selling at night in a deserted warehouse that we own a few miles from here and the drop off in the back of the club. But there is a line that we must never cross and that is selling drugs on the North side of town which is a territory that belongs to another gang called The Skulls. They are led by the white shark known as** Sheamus**, a big muscular guy with bright orange hair and a kick that will put you in the hospital for at least two days.

In three days there is a big party going on downtown and me and the guys, have been invited. All I know is that this is going to be the party to die for.

On the North side of town you will see a club called the Underground. Hi my name is Sheamus I'm 26 years old and owner of this club and leader of the Skulls the most dangerous gang on this side of town. I want to tell you something about me my mom died when I was only twelve and my father was drunk and kicked me out when I turned eighteen. I dropped out of high school when he did and been living on my own since then. A few years ago I created this club with my buddy Booker, who's been my best friend since we were kids and has never left my side no matter what I don't know what I will do without him. He helped build this club and recruited a few bad asses in town to make the toughest gang you have ever met.

Now I will introduce you to everyone, the guy sitting across from me is **Booker T**, the co-owner of the Underground and my best friend. The three guys sitting beside him are **Cody, Christian, and Evan** our drug handlers. The two guys across the room are the bartenders **Mike aka Miz and Ted**. The little guy talking to them is our money handler **Rey** and the two huge guys by the door are the bodyguards **Mark and Paul aka The Big Show. **

Oh before I forget the ladies in the back are **Eve, Brianna aka Bri, Nikki, Maryse, Layla, Beth, Alicia, and Natalya. **My job as leader of the Skulls and owner of the Underground is to make sure we make a clean drop off of our drugs such as Cocaine, Ecstasy, and Cannabis. We own an abandoned building about five miles from here where we make some of our special drugs which I can't tell you about.

In three days there is a big party going on downtown and me and the guys, have been invited. All I know is that this is going to be the party to die for.


	3. Chapter 1

The Brotherhood

Chapter 1

We are the Brood

At the Hemsley house, "Zach, wake up! You're going to be late for school." yelled, his sister. Zach rolled over in his bed and looked up at his sister. "I don't won't to go to school just let me sleep." He told her and went back to sleep." Why not?" she asked sounding concerned like an older sister. "No reason, I just don't want to okay." He mumbled in his sleep.

"Fine" she told him and left the room looking for her other brothers she went down the hall and knocked on her younger brother's door.

"Shawn wake up" she yelled knocking loudly. Shawn woke up to a loud noise outside his room. "Who the hell is it, it is 7'o clock in the dam morning" he yelled opening the door. "Oh morning sis what's up" he asked changing his tone. "Get your brother up for school please." Kelly asked him nicely.

"Why?" Shawn asked putting on a shirt.

"Because he has already missed three days because he was suspended and now he just don't want to go and he won't tell me why." Kelly told him now folding her arms. Shawn knew what that meant, when Kelly crossed her arms that meant she was mad.

"Okay, okay I'll go get him up for school no worries." Shawn told her walking towards his baby brother's room. "Zach attack let's go man, you have to go to school." Shawn told him shaking him. After several minutes Zach finally got up. "Fine I'm up!" Zach yelled going into the bathroom across the hall. About thirty minutes later everyone was sitting at the kitchen table for breakfast. "Morning Kelly," Zach spoke giving his sister a hug before sitting down. "Hey little brother, listen eat fast you only have fifteen minutes to get to school so Shawn is dropping you off." She told him handing him his plate. Zach nodded his head and finished his breakfast.

"Alright here's your lunch and come to the club after school that's where we will be okay." Kelly told him. "Okay thanks." Zach told her hugging her goodbye and going out the door, Shawn was right behind him when Kelly stopped him, "Shawn where's Hunter?" Kelly asked him. Shawn knew he couldn't lie to his sister, Kelly could see right through him. "He went to the club early to do some paperwork" Shawn told her which wasn't the whole truth but it wasn't a lie either. Kelly nodded her head and with that, Shawn walked out the door to the car. "What did Kelly want?" Zach asked him. "She just wanted to know where Hunter was at." Shawn told him as he started up the car.

On the way to school Shawn and Zach just talked, "So little brother why didn't you want to go to school today." Shawn asked him. "No reason I just didn't want to go." Zach told him avoiding eye contact. "Come on Zach, I'm your big brother just tell me." Shawn told him.

Zach looked up at him and gave in, "There some guys at school that's been picking on me and I'm just sick of it. Plus the reason why I was suspended is because I punched a guy in the face for calling me a punk." A few minutes later they arrived at the school. Shawn turned the car off and looked at his brother, "Look Zach just ignore those kids okay, you're smart, with a bright future just remember that okay." Shawn told him smiling. "Okay I'll try." Zach told him getting out the car. "Alright see you later." Shawn yelled driving off. Zach waved bye and walked into school, "This is going to be a long day." He told himself.

Meanwhile….. Hunter was at the club talking to John and Randy. "Alright so is everything ready for the drop off?" He asked them. They both nodded their heads, "Why are we doing this drop off at the warehouse instead of here like we always do." Randy asked him. "Because this is a special drop off, this guy we're selling to means business and doesn't like to be double crossed. So we do this his way or we get nothing." Hunter told them. They both nodded their heads and walked towards the bar. "By the way where's Kofi?" He asked them noticing that he was missing.

"He did an early sell at the warehouse this morning." Randy told him. "He didn't go alone did he?" Hunter asked him. John shook his head no, "Taker went with him." He told him.

Hunter nodded his head as sat at the bar.

"Hey Ron let's have three whiskeys all around please." John told him. Ron nodded and got their drinks from behind him. "So guys did you hear about the big party going down this weekend?" Ron asked them.

They both told him no, "What party?" asked Hunter.

"I heard on the street that some new guy in town is having this big party Saturday, but its invitation only." Ron told him  
"What do you think Hunter? Should we go if we get invited?" He asked him.

Hunter looked at them and thought about it, "Let's wait until everyone gets here, then we can discuss it further." He told them as he got up to meet his brother at the door.

"Hey Shawn where you been?" Hunter asked him. "I had to drop Zach off at school this morning." He told him as they walked towards their lounge.

In this lounge they had a couch, tables with chairs where they played poker on Friday and Saturday, and a ring. That's right they had a ring, you see in this club they had fights with the people on the street who would fight a member of the gang. The gang always won, with Randy winning the most but Mark also know as Taker was the scariest and no one, never wanted to fight him unless it was a bet.

"Why did you have to take him to school, he usually walks?" Hunter asked as they sat down. "He told me he didn't want to go to school, because some kids were picking on him." Shawn told him.

"You told him that he had to go no matter what right?" Hunter asked him.

Shawn nodded, "Don't worry I talked to him, he'll be fine." Shawn told him. "Besides we are the Brood nobody can touch us that includes our little brother." Shawn told him. Hunter nodded his head smiling.

About an hour later Mark, Glen, and Kofi came through the door.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Brotherhood  
Never mess with family

At the club everyone was getting ready for the meeting, when suddenly they heard yelling outside. "Get the hell off of me" yelled Zach. "Or what you're going to tell your brothers on us. You're pathetic and so are they. You're a worthless piece of trash and nobody cares about you." The kid yelled at him punching him in the face multiple times. "Come on punk get up." The bigger kid yelled. At this point Zach had enough and got up, but he pulled something out of his pocket. "Alright you little ass holes back the hell off or else" Zach yelled holding a gun in front of them. "Hold on man, we'll back off just don't shoot us okay." The big kid begged him as he and the other kid took off running. Zach dropped the gun and fell on his knees crying. "What the hell was that?" asked Hunter. "I don't know we'll go check it out" said Taker.

Him and Kane walked outside to see where the yelling, came from when they found Zach on the sidewalk. Taker walked up to him, "Zach what happen?" he asked him as he saw the gun beside him on the ground. "Those punks from school jumped me from behind and started beating me in the face." he told him holding his head. He also had a black eye he was trying to hide from him. "So you decided to pull a gun on them, Zach what were you thinking." Taker asked as he helped him up, Zach just looked at him but didn't say anything. "Come on let's get to the club and get that eye checked out, plus your brothers are going to want to hear about this." he told him as they started walking towards the club but was stopped by Kane outside. "Hey what happen, Zach?" asked Kane as he was looking at Zach's eye. Zach didn't say anything he just held his head down."Come on let's get inside." he told him. They walked inside and Shawn was the first to notice his eye. "Zach what the happen to your eye?" Shawn asked him as he saw the gun in Taker's hand. "Zach is that your gun?" Shawn asked him pointing at Taker's hand.

Zach shook his head, "I took it from the warehouse behind the club. I wasn't going to use I just wanted to scare those kids that's been picking on me.

"Some punk ass kids jumped me while I was walking from school. So I pulled the gun out my pocket and told to back off or else and they did. They took off running like cowards." He told him. "I told you this morning some kids were picking on me. Then I get beat up walking from school, when I didn't want to go anyway. So I took matters into my own hands." he finished.

Hunter walked over after hearing everything and seeing his little brother upset."What is this I hear about you having a gun?" Hunter asked him. "Don't worry about it I handled it, they won't mess with me again." Zach told him.

"Just let us deal with this Zach." Shawn told him. "No, that will just make things worse, having my big brothers fight my battles for me. If they mess with me again tomorrow, I'll handle them." he told them. "Fine, But don't do anything stupid Zach, you know Kelly will be mad if you get into a fight or finds out that you had a dam gun at school understand." Hunter told him looking him right in the face. Zach nodded his head, "Look just let Lita look, at your eye, and cover those bruises on your face than go do your homework in the back room." Hunter told him as he took the gun from Taker.

Zach nodded again and walked towards the office upstairs, where Lita's office was at. She was the club's nurse and made sure that anyone who got seriously hurt, she fixed them up. "I can't believe he had a gun Hunter, we have to keep a close eye on him now." Shawn told him rubbing his face. "I know but if Kelly finds out about this, she's going to kill us both. You know how protective she is of Zach every since that night." Hunter told him. Shawn nodded as they walked towards the bar, they needed a drink even if it was in the middle of the afternoon.

The next morning Zach left for school before everyone else woke up, "Zach, are you up yet?" asked his sister. "Zach?" she asked again this time knocking after about ten minutes she open the door and saw an empty bed. "Shawn, Hunter get up Zach's gone." She told them. Shawn came out of his room wiping his eyes. "What's going on sis?" asked Shawn walking towards her. "Zach's gone and he never ate breakfast. Did you or Hunter say anything to him yesterday." she asked him. Shawn shook his head no.

"What happen yesterday, that you don't want me to know?" she asked this time with her arms crossed. Shawn didn't know what to tell her. "You know what, where's Hunter" she asked going towards his room. "Hunter, get up now!" she yelled banging on the door. She heard loud noises from inside then cursing, "What?" he yelled opening the door.

"What happen to Zach yesterday? and don't tell me nothing because he's not here now and he never leaves for school this early." she asked upset. Hunter looked at her, than at Shawn, "Some kids from school picked a fight by jumping him from behind while he was walking to the club. Mark and Kane found him on the sidewalk with a black eye.

"Why didn't he tell me what happen?" She asked. "Because he does not want us fighting his battles, he's sixteen Kelly, he has to learn how to fight on his own." he told her.

Kelly just looked at him in tears, "I don't care how old he is, he's our baby brother and it's our job to protect him, especially after what happened to mom and dad. Remember we promised that we will watch out for him. If I wouldn't have quit school, he would have been in foster care, remember. Zach was only six when our parents died." she told them going down stairs.

Shawn and Hunter just stood there, Kelly was right they were suppose to watch out for Zach no matter what nobody messes with your family. 


	5. Chapter 3

The Brotherhood

Chapter 3

The Meeting

"Come on Shawn let's get to the meeting." Hunter told him as they left going downstairs, Kelly stopped them before they went out the door. "Hey can you two at least promise me that Zach won't do anything stupid at school like get into a fight."She asked them. Before either one of them could answer, Hunter's cell phone started to ring. He grabbed it out of his pocket and answered it, "Hello".

"Hello this is the principal at Zach's school I need you to come get him." He told him. "Really why is that?" Hunter asked trying not to sound suspicious.

"Because he was in a fight and gave one guy a broken nose and the other guy a broken jaw and black eye." said the principal. "Okay I'm on my way now "Hunter told him hanging up.

"Who was that?" asked Kelly. Hunter looked at her and then Shawn who wasn't saying anything, "That was Kane, he was telling me that the meeting was moved up." he lied which he didn't like to do especially to his sister.

"We'll be back soon, Hunter told his sister as him and Shawn left. Before they got in the car, Shawn needed to know who was really on the phone. "Alright, Hunter from the look on your face, who was really on the phone.

"That was Zach's principal , I got to go pick him up for getting into a fight." he told him as he got in the car. Shawn just shook his head as he got in on the passenger side, "Kelly is not going to be happy about this." Shawn told him. "I know, but I'll figure out how to tell her later." he told him as they drove up to the school.

The school wasn't that big it held about nine hundred student and about ninety teachers plus staff.

They got to the office and walked in, and saw two boys leaving with their parents outside just like he described one had a broken jaw and black eye, while the other had a broken nose. They knocked on the door that read Principal Mr. Johnson. "Come in" he told them.

The principal was about six feet tall and looked like he had been working out. "Hello we're here to get Zach, we're his brothers I'm Hunter and this is Shawn."Hunter told him as he looked over at his baby brother sitting in the back of the office.

"Zach can you go sit outside please the other boys are already gone." he told him. Zach left the room, "Sit down please." he asked them. They both sat down, "Okay I'll be straight with you two your brother is heading down the wrong path this year alone. I mean he's a smart kid, but he's gotten into three fights already this month alone and his mouth is really the thing that's getting him into trouble. Now about this fight today, I've never seen anything like it before." he told them rubbing his head.

"How did this fight start?" asked Shawn. "It was right after the first bell rung, everyone was walking to class when these two boys walked up and pushed Zach into a locker. That was when Zach got up and starting punching those two like he was in a boxing match. He started beating them like a punching bag until one of the football coaches pulled them apart. I never saw that much anger in one kid." he told them.

"So these two boys started the fight but it's Zach who's getting into trouble." Hunter asked him. Mr. Johnson shook his head no, "All three of the boys will be suspended from school, but I suggest you both talk to him."He told them.

"Why were these kids picking on Zach anyway. He doesn't bother anyone and he doesn't talk to anyone except his best friend Alex." Shawn told him. "I know that's why I wanted to talk to Zach alone. He takes an art class and his drawings were picked to be in the art show this Saturday. That's why they were picking on him, because one of the boys drawing wasn't chosen, Zach's was chosen instead and I guess he was jealous." he told them.

"What?, how come he never told us?" asked Hunter. " I don't know, I guess he thought you guys didn't care." said Mr. Johnson. Shawn and Hunter just nodded their heads."Okay thanks, so can he still enter the art show?" asked Shawn.

"Of course, his teacher still wants him there. She would love to meet you two and your sister." He told them. "Thanks, we'll be there." Hunter told him as they got up and left.

They walked outside and saw Zach sitting on the bench. "Alright Zach let's go." Shawn told him as they walked towards the car. "So what did the warden say?" Zach asked sarcastically. "Your suspended for three weeks." Hunter told him as they got into the car.

On the way to the club, "So Zach why didn't you tell us, your drawing was in the art show this weekend?" Hunter asked him.

Zach looked at him from the backseat, he knew he couldn't tell him the real reason so he lied, "I just thought you guys would be busy that day." he told him looking out the window.

Shawn shook his head, he knew his baby brother was lying to them both. "Don't lie to us dude, what's the real reason why." Shawn asked.

"I just didn't want you guys there okay, it's not easy being me I can't tell my teachers about you two because you're drug dealers and own a club that I'm not even suppose to be at, but I'm there every day after school and underage" Zach told them still looking out the window.

The rest of the ride was quiet, until Zach spoke up, "Are you guys going to tell Kelly what happen at school?" he asked them quietly. "No, we won't tell her." Hunter told him. Zach eyes lit up like a light bulb, "Really thanks guys." he said excitedly sitting back. "We're not telling her because you are." Shawn told him.

Zach looked like he had been shot, "What I can't tell her she'll kill me."Zach yelled at them. They pulled up in front of the club, Zach got out first, "I can't believe you're going to make me tell her what happened at school, I hate both of you." he yelled going inside to the back. After hearing all the yelling Kelly came outside, "Hey guys what's wrong with Zach, he looked really upset." she asked them.

"He got suspended from school for fighting again."Shawn told her. "Okay, but why did he say he hated you guys." she asked. "Because we wanted him to tell you what happened at school." Hunter told her. "He'll be fine he's just mad." Hunter told her going inside. She pulled him by his arm before he leave, "You might think that now but he's sixteen now like you said not six and when he says he hates you now he means it. You both better fix this before something bad happens to him and then you both feel guilty." She told him as she let him go inside. Hunter nodded his head.

As Hunter went inside Kofi stopped him at the door, "Hey boss that guy is here for the sell." he told him. Hunter nodded, "Where is he?" he asked. Kofi pointed at the bar, "Over there" he told him. "Hi I believe your here for something?" Hunter asked him.

The man nodded his head, " Very well follow me and I take you to where the sell will go down." he told him as the man followed him to a big room in the back of the club where they usually make drop offs but today they were doing the biggest sale of the month."

"So what do you think?" Hunter asked him. The man looked at him and then at the merchandise in front of him. He had ever type of drug in front of him worth at least five hundred dollars. The man nodded "I like it, I'll take it all." he told Hunter. Hunter smiled, "Perfect!"he told him as he shook his hand.

After the sell..."Thank you umm, I never got your name sir." Hunter told him. "It's Jericho, Chris Jericho." he told him smiling while walking out the door.

As he went outside the smile on his face turned into a sick sadistic smile as he got into a black mustang parked outside. "Well did you get it?" the man asked him. Jericho nodded his head, "Yeah and I know the perfect way to get back at the jackass." Jericho told him. "And what is that?" asked the man. "Hurt him the only way possible, kill his little brother." he told him. The man nodded as they drove off.

Later that night Zach was in his room watching tv. "I just wish they would stop treating me like a little kid." he said to himself. "We don't treat you like a little kid, we treat you like our little brother." Shawn told him walking into his room. Zach looked up from his bed, "Don't you two know how to knock." Zach asked annoyed.

"Yeah we do, but your door was open, so we didn't knock" Hunter told him leaning against the wall. Zach rolled his eyes, "Whatever, can both of you just get out of my room right now."Zach asked them not looking up.

"Look, Zach I know you're still pissed at us. But we only do the stuff we do because we all care about you. You'll understand when you get older." Shawn told him.

"You know you've been telling that for ten years. But I am older and I think you both should at least tell me what happened to mom and dad, because whatever happened to them I don't remember, and I need to know." he asked them.

Shawn looked at Hunter and he nodded his head "Alright, but I think Kelly should tell you. She saw the whole thing happen." Hunter told him. "Kelly, could you come here for a second?" Shawn yelled down the hall.

Kelly was downstairs in the living room when she heard Shawn yelling. She went upstairs and found Shawn and Hunter in Zach's room. "What is it guys?" she asked as she sat down next to Zach.

"Zach wants us to tell him what happened to mom and dad ten years ago." Hunter told her. "Are you sure?" she asked him. Zach nodded his head. "Alright" she told him.

As she started the story she had a flashback of that terrible night, when everything went wrong. 


	6. Chapter 4

The Brotherhood  
Chapter 4

The flashback

Note: In this chapter its ten years ago when their parents were killed. Now remember Zach was only six when it happened and Shawn and Hunter were sixteen. Kelly was eighteen and saw her parents get killed. Now she's about to go back in time and tell Zach everything that happened that horrible night. The flashback is in bold print

_**Ten years ago... May 23, 2000**_

Shawn and Hunter were in their rooms playing video games. Their rooms were connected and usually played the games in Hunter's room. "Come on man you're cheating." Shawn told his brother. Hunter just started laughing, "No I'm not you're just losing." Hunter told him. They were playing the classic fighting game called Mortal Combat. While Zach was playing with his toys down the hall he heard his brothers playing in their room, although he was only six years old he loved his hanging out with his big brothers. He was never allowed in their room, but today was special they were playing video games and they told him after school if he finished his homework before bedtime, that he could play with them. "Hunter can I play the game with you guys." he asked his big brother. Hunter looked at his baby brother, "Sorry squirt not this one you're not old enough to play it." he told him nicely. "Maybe next time we can play Mario kart or something." he told his baby brother nicely.

Zach started to cry, "But you promised." he told them. "I know kiddo but promises are meant to be broken." Shawn told him. "You guys are mean." Zach yelled running downstairs to his big sister.

"Hey, what's wrong Zach?" Kelly asked her baby brother. Zach started sobbing, "Hunter and Shawn won't let me play their game." he told her now crying. "Alright calm down Zachary." she told him. "Look we can have fun, why don't I go make some popcorn and we can watch your favorite movie." she told him.

Zach nodded as he raced into the den and got his favorite movie "Madagascar". As he was getting the movie, Kelly went upstairs to talk to her younger brothers. "Shawn, Hunter can't you two be nicer to our little brother." she asked them walking into their room. They both looked up at her, "We were nice to him we told him he wasn't old enough to play this game." Shawn told her pointing to the fighting game.

"Can't you two play a game less violent, you know our six year old brother lives here too and wants to do everything you guys do. He looks up to you, just remember that okay. By the way me and Zach are making popcorn and watching his favorite movie if you two want to join us." she told them closing the door behind her. She smiled going downstairs to the kitchen to make the popcorn, she knew they felt guilty for what they told Zach because he did look up to them and hated when he's upset. They both looked at each other and went downstairs.

Meanwhile Kelly went into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of popcorn out the cabinet and placed it in the microwave as she watched her little brother trying to put the movie in the dvd player. After watching him struggle, Shawn helped him" Here squirt let me help you, he grabbed the movie from him and put it in the player.

While Shawn and Zach got the movie in, Hunter went into the kitchen "Hey you need some help?" he asked. Kelly nodded her head,"Yeah get the drinks out the fridge and the juice for Zach will you while I put the popcorn in a bowl and I'll meet you in the living room." she told him as she took the popcorn out the microwave and put it in a bowl.

She went into the living room and joined her brothers on the couch. Kelly loved times like this when she could spend time with her brothers, especially Zach because he was the youngest and she hardly got to see him, because she was in college. This weekend was special, because her parents went out of town for a business trip. So she got to come home and watch her brothers, well Zach at least and make sure Hunter and Shawn didn't burn the house down. In the middle of the movie Zach fell asleep in Kelly's lap.

"Hey Shawn can you take Zach upstairs and put him to bed while I clean up down here." she whispered to him trying not to wake up her baby brother. Shawn nodded his head as he got up and picked his brother up gently trying not to wake him. "I'll help you bro." Hunter told him as they headed upstairs.

Meanwhile Kelly was cleaning the popcorn out of the couch when she heard something outside. "Is that mom and dad? They were suppose to be gone all weekend." she thought to herself. She walked to the door and heard yelling on the other side.

"You stay away from my family you hear me freak!" yelled the man. "I don't take orders from any one!" yelled the masked gunman. As he shot the bigger man in front of him, Kelly opened the door when she heard a woman scream after the gunshot. "No mom."Kelly yelled as she looked down at her father on the ground in his, own blood.

The woman turned around and looked at her daughter, "Honey go back inside okay!" she yelled as the masked gunman was now pointing the gun at head. "Mom please what's going on?" Kelly asked her in tears. "Please go back inside and lock the door okay and keep your brothers safe. Promise me that okay." she told her crying.

Kelly nodded as she saw the gunman shoot her mother right in front of her. That was when she heard police sirens coming down the street. Kelly ran outside to her parents after the gunman ran away, but what she didn't know was that Zach was at the door holding his teddy bear and saw everything.

"Mommy, Daddy get up!" he cried coming outside to his sister. Kelly turned around when she heard crying. "Oh no Zach, come here" she told him picking him up and holding him close as he started crying. "Hush sweetie it's okay I won't let anything happen to you or your brothers" she told him taking him inside while the police handled the crime scene.

End of flashback...  


After Kelly told Zach everything he just looked in complete shock. "That's why we're so protective of you, what you saw could have traumatized you forever. Then you started having nightmares a year after it happen, and we didn't know what to do. I mean your nightmares seemed so real, you thought the gunman was going to come after us every night." she told him.

Zach nodded his head as he tried to sink everything in. "Did the police ever catch the punk?" Zach asked her. Kelly shook her head, "No they didn't, the police told me that they was going to try everything to find the guy, but they never did. So I guess they just gave up and it's been ten years now." Kelly told him.

"Look I know you think we're over protective, but truth is I made a promise to mom, that I wouldn't let anything happen to any of you. So far I've kept that promise and I don't intend breaking it okay. I love you guys like crazy and you're the only family I have left. After grandma died five years ago, I quit school to take care of you Zach, because I didn't want you to go in foster care." she finished as she hugged him. Shawn and Hunter joined in on the hug and they just sat there for a while in a group hug. 


	7. Chapter 5

The Brother Hood

Chapter 5 The Invitation Part I

After Kelly told Zach the whole story about their parents, he felt bad for what he said to his brothers and thought he should apologize to them. After they finished hugging, Kelly went downstairs to finish dinner. "I'll see you in a few, dinner is almost done." she told them as she left the room.

"What are we having?" asked Shawn."Lemon chicken and Rice with garlic bread." she yelled from downstairs. "Cool" they all said at the same time. Shawn and Hunter walked towards the door, when Zach stopped them "Hey guys I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean it." Zach told them. "We know squirt its okay" Hunter told giving him a hug.

"Now let's get cleaned up for dinner." Shawn told him going to the bathroom. The other nodded and followed him down the hall. They had three bathrooms, but only used two because the other one was in their parent's room that they never went in since that night ten years ago. So the boys shared the one in the hall while Kelly had her own in her room since she was the only girl in a house with three guys.

After dinner there was a knock at the door, Kelly went to see who it was "Who is it?" she asked. "It's Steve." he told her. Kelly opened the door, "Oh my god Steve!" she screamed hugging him. Steve has been Shawn and Hunter's best friend since they were little. They did everything together. He was practically their other brother. He was the first person Kelly called when their parents were killed. He was sent to jail a few years ago for a crime he didn't do. But he never lost contact with them. He wrote them letters every chance he got. He started laughing, "Hey Kelly where's the guys?" he asked her. "Their upstairs" she told him going to get them.

A few minutes later...she came back with them, "Hey man what's up?" Steve asked them. "Nothing much, just working" Shawn told him. "Cool." said Steve. "So what brings you to this side of town?" Hunter asked him. "There's a party this Saturday and you and the gang were invited" Steve told him handing them the invitation. "Who gave you this?" Shawn asked him reading the invitation carefully. "I don't know it was in my mailbox but it had your name on it." he told them. Hunter nodded, "What does it say Shawn?" Hunter asked him trying to read over his should.

Shawn read the invite:

_**"To the leader of the Brood, this is a special invitation for you and your gang. This party is invitation only and will be held at the abandoned warehouse on Bale Street five miles from here. Hope to see you there and remember there will be no police, so bring all the drugs you have. This will be the party to die for. **_

_**Sign, Anonymous  
**_

"Wow, what you think?" Hunter thought about then looked at Steve. "What the hell let's go, it might be fun." he told him. Shawn nodded," Alright we're in" he told Steve. "I mean as long as you and Rocky are there." He finished. "Speaking of Rocky where is he?" asked Kelly. Now Kelly and Rocky were best friends along with Steve who he met through her and found out they had a lot in common. "He's finishing up some business at the bar downtown. But I'll tell him about the party and make sure we're there." he told him smiling.

Meanwhile across town, at a local bar "Alright you little bastard where's my money?" Rocky asked him holding the man by the collar of his shirt. "I don't have it now, but I promise I'll get it just give me one more day please." the man begged him crying. "Fine one more day, have it tomorrow at noon, meet me here and if I don't get what I want then you will be sorry." Rocky yelled at him letting go and leaving.

As he left the bar he didn't notice someone was watching him outside. In a mysterious black car outside a man was sitting at the wheel watching Rocky get in his car and started following him.

Half way home Rocky's phone rung, "Hello" he answered. "Hey Rocky come by Kelly's there's some people that want to see you." Steve told him. "Alright on my way" Rocky told him as he headed for the house not knowing that someone was following him.

Back at the house, Zach heard all the talking downstairs and decided to see what it was. "Hey what's going on down here." he asked. "Hey Zach you know who this is?" Kelly asked him. "No" Zach told her. "All come on Zach attack, you don't remember the guy that taught you how to play soccer." Steve asked him hiding his face under his hat. Zach looked again, "No way Steve!" Zach yelled giving him the biggest hug possible. "Hey squirt, wow you're as tall as your brothers how old are you now?" Steve asked him. "Sixteen" he told him stepping back.

They all sat and talked for a while until the doorbell rang, "Who is it?" Hunter asked walking to the door. "It's Rocky, Hunt" he told him. Hunter opened the door, "What's up man? Long time hasn't it?" Rocky asked him walking inside. "Hey man how you doing?" Hunter asked him giving him a hug. "Nothing much, just trying to stay out of trouble and" he was cut off by Kelly.

"Oh my god Rocky!" she yelled giving him a giant hug. "Hey Kelly," he laughed hugging her back. "So how you been, you and Phil still together." he asked her Kelly was like his sister and was as over protective of her and her brothers than she was. "Yeah we are in fact we're engaged to be married." she told him showing him the ring on her finger.

"Wow congratulations Kelly, I'm glad for both of you." he told her. He had known Phil for a few years now and knew him and Kelly were perfect for each other. "Now what is this party I've been hearing about?" Rock asked them. Hunter told him about the invitation and the party. Rocky thought about long and hard, "Alright I'm in." Rocky told them. "Can I go to the party" Zach asked them. Hunter looked at Shawn who looked at Steve and Rocky. Before anybody could say anything, Kelly spoke first, "No you can't go." Kelly told him. "Come on Kelly, Please I'll be careful." Zach begged him.

Kelly looked at him, to her Zach was still that little kid that use to come to her room when he was scared of a storm or when he had a nightmare about monsters. But he wasn't a little kid anymore, he was a young man. "I don't know Zach you'll have to ask your brothers." she told him.

Zach looked at his brothers, "Come on guys please can I go." he begged. "Alright fine, but only if you follow three simple rules" Shawn told him. "Fine what are they?" Zach asked sitting down. "One you stay close to Mark or Kane, two if anything happens like a fight leave, and three don't talk to anybody there except for us and the rest of the Brood. There's going to be drugs at this party and I don't want anybody trying to sell to my baby brother, deal" Shawn finished looking him straight in the eye. "Deal" Zach told him giving him the same firm expression.

Around midnight everybody went home. "So I'll see you guys Saturday?" Hunter asked them. They both nodded as they left.

Hunter was heading to bed when Kelly stopped him, "Make sure nothing happens to him Hunter, and promise me he won't get hurt in anyway." Kelly told him. "Don't worry sis I promise, I won't let anything or anyone hurt him." he told her going upstairs. When he got to his room, he found someone in there sitting on the bed. "Hey Hunter" she told him. 


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
The Brotherhood  
The perfect night

Note: This chapter contains very strong sexual content and may not be suitable for some readers

"Hey Hunter" she told him. Hunter closed his door and smiled, "Hey Stephanie." he said as he kissed her passionately. They started kissing more and more as they got towards the bed and Hunter picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and started kissing the side of her neck. "Oh my god Hunter I've missed you so much." she told him as he put her down and removed her shirt. He started smiling when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. "No bra?" he asked sucking her nipples. "No I wanted to be ready when I got here" she mumbled trying not to scream. She started to undo his pants and put her hands down his boxers rubbing his dick making him moan, as he was taking off his muscle shirt and took off his boxers and she was in her panties. "You ready" he asked grabbing a condom out  
of his wallet and rolling it onto his dick. She nodded as she laid on the bed and he walked over to her. He pulled down her panties and started licking her pussy and finger fucking her, then started kissing up her stomach and neck then back to her legs as she held her tongue from screaming. After about five minutes of finger fucking and pleasuring her in every way, she flipped him over and started sucking his dick over and over until he started moaning. "Oh fuck Steph you making me come. "he whispered as she started smiling knowing he was really about to be satisfied "Not yet sweetie" she whispered as she got on top of him and started riding him like a horse, harder and harder "Oh fuck, fuck, oh fuck" he finally yelled softly as he turned her over and started slamming his dick into her over and over. "Oh fuck, Hunter fuck me harder" she whispered as he pounded harder and started kissing her neck as he slowed down fucking her slowly. "Come on baby don't stop now" she screamed as he started faster again. "Fuck me harder!" she yelled. He did as hard as he could and then she turned around as he got behind her and put his dick in her pussy and fucked her some more smacking her ass in the process as she started screaming "I'm coming" he yelled as he squirted inside of her fucking her some more until they both fell back on the bed. "Thank you I needed that." she told him. "No problem I love you beautiful." he told her wrapping his arms around her. "I love you too handsome" she answered back falling asleep.

Meanwhile down the hall Shawn was in his room when he heard something at his window, "Shawn" he heard. He walked over to the window and saw his girlfriend Rebecca. "What is it?" he asked. "Open the door, I got something to show you" she told him smiling. He knew exactly what it was as he ran downstairs to open the door. "Hey handsome" she said as she kissed him. He kissed her back only more passionately as he pushed her up against the door running his hands under her robe and up her leg finger fucking her pussy until she started to moan softly, "How about we take this upstairs" he said grabbing her hand and headed towards his room. "Wow you look incredible." he told her admiring her from a distance. "Now what's my surprise" he asked pushing her into the chair. "This!"She yelled as she opened her robe. Shawn couldn't believe his eyes there in front of him was his girlfriend in nothing but her panties. First thing he did was pull his shirt off while Rebecca pulled down his boxers admiring his big dick, " Now I've been gone for a while now and you need to be satisfied." she told him as she started to suck his dick. "Oh my god" he moaned. She started smiling as she sucked him some more and pulling her panties off and got on top of him and started riding him and kissing him like a pro. She started bouncing up and down as he started to join in as well to keep up with the rhythm. After a while of Rebecca fucking Shawn, he picked her up and took her to the bed and turned her over grabbed a condom out of the nightstand drawer and returned the favor by fucking her so hard the whole house would wake up. "Oh fuck me, fuck, fuck me harder damn't" she yelled grabbing the pillows and ripping them. Shawn knew she was going to come soon so he pulled her legs up over his shoulders and put his dick in her and started fucking her as hard as he could while kissing her because she loved to be fucked hard. After a while of extreme fucking, they just laid in each other arms. "I love you Shawn." she told him as she fell asleep. "I love you too" he told her as he kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep as well.

Meanwhile Kelly was at Punk's house."So Kelly do you want to stay the night since its getting late." he asked her. "I mean we can just watch movies or just talk" he finished. "Sure but I have a better idea, let's go to your room." she told him grabbing his hand. Now punk lived in a apartment and had a pretty big bedroom with a king size bed. "Okay" he said following her. When they got into the room Kelly started to kiss Punk passionately pushing him up against the door. Then she ran one finger through his silky hair and the other down his pants rubbing his dick. "You like that sexy?" she asked him as she continued rubbing him and kissing him as she went down and started sucking him deeper and deeper. Punk nodded as he ran his hands through her hair as she was sucking his dick. Then she stood up and he ran his hands up her leg and into her pussy since she was only wearing a t-shirt. "I want you to fuck me Phil" she told him still rubbing him. Punk nodded as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist still kissing her he laid her down on the bed pulling the shirt up over her head and crawled in front of her and started kissing her neck all the way down her legs. Then he licked his finger and started to finger fuck her over and over until she screamed his name, "Oh my Phil." she yelled as she sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and pulled down his pants and boxers grabbing his dick and sucking it deeper and deeper and over and over until he started moaning. Suddenly she stopped, "Now I want you to fuck me!" she told him lying down, Punk nodded as he got off the bed and grabbed a condom out if pants pocket and rolled it on his dick. Then got on top of Kelly and fucked her till the sun came up. "Oh fuck harder, Phil, harder!" She screamed. He did just that as he fucked her in every hole from the front, side and doggy style finally they fell back on the bed, "You ready for round two" she asked him smiling rubbing his hard dick. He nodded as he rolled her over and started to fuck her all over again, until she screamed" Phil fuck, fuck, fuck me harder." He knew exactly how to pleasure her as they fell asleep.

What a great way to end the night! 


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
The Brotherhood  
Meet The Skulls

The Underground was the club that the skulls hung out at. The owner of this club is the leader of the Skulls, Sheamus or as everybody call him Big Red and his best friend Booker T. "Hey boss what's on the agenda today." asked his best seller Evan meeting him at the door. Evan our youngest member of the gang at only 22, but is very good at what he does. "Nothing today but we got a sell going down tomorrow and I need you and Cody to do that for me okay." he told him as they sat down in their lounge. "No problem boss" he told him. Sheamus nodded,"Alright then Cody and Show are going with you. For backup just in case this guy tries anything crazy." he told him. Evan nodded as they waited for the rest of the gang to arrive, "Hey guys check this out." yelled Mark coming in the club. "What's up man?" Sheamus asked. "Check out the news!" he told them turning on the big screen over the bar.

On the news "Good morning, Manhattan I have just been informed that the man known as the beast escaped from prison one month ago, and still hasn't been caught. Now we don't have all the details but from my understanding this man was sentenced ten to life for two murders he committed ten years ago and was never caught until two months ago. Now if anyone sees this man please don't confront him as he is very dangerous, just call the police and let them handle it. That's all the information we have so be careful and we'll have more detail later tonight." said the anchor man.

Everyone was in shock at the news, "Wow is this guy that dangerous?"Evan asked, walking towards the bar. "Apparently he is and we need to make sure none of us run into him." Sheamus told his gang, they all nodded as they made a toast. "Your right big red, and if he thinks about coming here then maybe he'll learn you mess with the skulls." Ted told him. Everyone cheered as they took a drink of beer. 

Later that night everyone was at the club hanging out. "Hey boss this came in for you." Mike told him handing him an envelope. "What does it say big red?" asked Booker T. Sheamus shrugged his shoulders as he went to open it his cell rung, "Hello" he answered. No one was on the other end, "That's strange, they hung up." said Sheamus putting the phone in his pocket. "Maybe it was a prank caller or wrong number." Rey told him. Sheamus shook his head "No it was an unknown caller, it could have been anybody." he told them looking at his phone again. He opened the envelope and found that it was a letter from his girlfriend Beth.

In the letter,

"Hey sweetie I miss you so much and can't wait to see you tomorrow. I have a little surprise for you but you'll have to wait. Tell the guys and girls that I miss them and I'll see you tomorrow."  
Love, Beth

"What was the letter?" asked Booker as he saw Sheamus smiling. "It was a letter from Beth, she'll be here tomorrow, oh she also said she miss you guys" he told them folding up the letter and putting it in his pocket. The rest of the guys were like her brothers and the girls like her sisters. "That's great boss can't wait until she gets here" Mark told him giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Beth had been gone for a week on vacation with her family. Now she's coming back home to her loving boyfriend who she missed very much in more ways then she could think of.

Meanwhile outside there was a black car sitting in front of the club. "They have no idea what's about to happen." said the bigger man. "I know, did you send out the invites for the party" asked the other man. He nodded, "Yeah Hunter got his invite last night and him and his gang will be coming and now we just wait for the skulls. It's going to be a showdown and I will finally get what I've been wanting for ten years." said the big man. "And what's that?" he asked.

"That little brat dead, he saw me ten years ago killing his parents and he might be able turn me in to the cops if he remembers me." he told him. "Don't worry he won't because he'll be dead." said the other man as they drove into the darkness. "So are you the guy they've been looking for on the news?" asked the smaller man. "Yeah I am and if you have a problem with it then tell me now, or drive." the man told him holding a gun to his head. "Do you have a problem with it?" he finished. The smaller man kept driving without saying another word. The Brood and the Skulls had no idea that everything was a set up.

Later that night Sheamus went home for a goodnight's rest. When he got there he checked the mail and found an envelope with his name on it. 


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
The Brotherhood  
The invitation part II

Sheamus went into his apartment as he read the envelope. "That's strange no address just my name" he thought to himself. He opened the envelope and took out the invitation.

He read the invite,

"To the leader of the Skulls this is a special invitation for you and your gang. This party is invitation only and will be held at the abandoned warehouse on Bale Street five miles from here this Saturday. Hope to see you there and remember there will be no police. This will be the party to die for."  
sign Anonymous

Sheamus put the invitation down on the table and called his buddy Booker. The phone rang a couple of times until someone picked up. "Hello" answered Sharmell Booker's wife. "Hey beautiful how you been." Sheamus asked her. "Hey big red I've been great what's up?" she asked. "I needed to talk to Booker its important." he told her. "Sure" she nodded. "Booker phone, its big red!" she yelled into the bedroom. "Alright" he answered back getting the phone from his wife. "Hey what's the emergency big red." he asked. "I got this strange invitation from someone and he invited us to a party Saturday." he told him sitting on the couch. "What's wrong with that big red?" Booker asked confused. "Because at the end of the invite, it said it would be the party to die for. What the hell does that mean." he asked rubbing his chin. "I don't know man maybe it's not that big of a deal." Booker answered him. "Do you think we should go?" Sheamus asked him. Booker thought about it, "Sure why not, we'll have to tell the boys tomorrow." he told him. Sheamus nodded,"Alright then looks like we're going to a party Saturday." he said. Booker nodded, "Yeah alright I'll see you tomorrow buddy." Booker told him. "Alright see you man." Said Sheamus, as he hung up the phone.

Thursday, May 24  
The next day everyone met at the club to hear about the special invite their boss received last night. "So are we going to this party boss?" asked Mike. "Yeah" Sheamus nodded. "We need to remember, I don't know who sent this invite so we need to keep our eye out for anything suspicious." He told them as they nodded. "Alright then now that we have all that out of the way, Cody and Evan are we ready for our big sell today?" he asked them. They both nodded, "Okay then Mark will go with you to guard the drugs. Once you make the sell, don't leave until you receive all the money, so there won't be any trouble." He told them. They nodded as they headed for the door, "Hey guys be careful okay!" he yelled. "Don't worry boss we will." Evan yelled back going out the door. They loaded the drugs in a suitcase and put it in the trunk. "You drive Cody." Mark told him throwing the keys to him. Cody nodded as he got in on the driver's side, Mark got in on the passenger side and Evan in the backseat. They got to the warehouse in ten minutes, "Hey Evan can you grab the suitcase out the trunk?" Cody asked him walking into the warehouse. "Sure," Evan told him grabbing the suitcase walking behind him. They all failed to see the black car down the street from them. "I wonder where our buyer is at." Evan asked looking outside. Mark and Cody both shrugged their shoulders as they all prepared for the sell. A few minutes later the buyer finally arrived. "Hi you must be the skulls?" the buyer asked them. They nodded as Evan showed him the drugs. "Alright then what do you think, you like what you see?" Evan asked him with a smirk. The man nodded, "Yeah how much?" he asked. Evan told him the price,"$500 for half of it." Evan told him. "Okay how about $2000 dollars for the whole thing." He asked them. Evan looked at Cody who nodded his head. "Alright man you got a deal." Evan told him closing the suitcase. The man handed him the money and took the case. 


End file.
